


Lipstick

by kurth_naga



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, but fml if it isnt hot, my brain just did this to me one night when i woke up at 3am, of a fever dream, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurth_naga/pseuds/kurth_naga
Summary: The New York premiere of Bohemian Rhapsody - you and Gwilym have been on each other all night, and by the time the afterparty is in full swing, you decide enough is enough.





	Lipstick

The flash of yet another camera through the dim lights almost blinded you as you stepped off the dancefloor, heaving with drunk guests, the drink in your hand almost spilling as you nearly tripped over your heel on your way to the bar. The New York premiere of Bohemian Rhapsody was going ridiculously well - Gwilym, your precious and sweet and currently very tipsy boyfriend, had been having the time of his life for the past year and a half, and this was one of the first culminations of his hard work. A chance for everyone - the boys, Lucy and Allen and the other cast and crew members and their families, and of course Queen themselves, to celebrate what they’d managed to achieve. You’d had champagne with the smaller, more tight-knit group of cast members and their partners earlier in the evening at Joe’s house just outside central New York before the limousines arrived. You had kissed his stubbled cheek in the back of the car, your deep red lipstick making a telling stain, which he wiped away with his perfectly-folded white handkerchief and put it back in his pocket like a memento. Stepping out onto the red carpet, arm in arm with Gwilym as he kissed your temple, squeezed your hand and you looked up into his eyes, and he had never looked more handsome than he did in that three-piece dark teal suit. You’d barely been able to keep your hands off each other, his hand seeming to perpetually rest on the small of your back for every photo, sometimes wandering between the folds of pale blue chiffon fabric and through the slit up your leg when you were further out of sight. Your own hand on his shoulder, around his strong back, the light touches as he brushed the odd strand of hair away from your face and looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

The afterparty was no exception to his daring ministrations - you’d found yourselves a booth towards the back, and besides from the odd drunken visit from a very out-of-breath Joe (who had been dancing his heart out the entire night), you had managed to have some time alone. You wandered out into the crowd every so often, mingling with the dancers and drinking and laughing together with Rami and Ben and Lucy, and a gentle tap to your ass let you know that Gwil wanted a few minutes with you every so often. You’d both been steadily knocking back cocktails all evening, and when you managed to get into your booth together, his warm hand traveled up your thigh and he whispered utterly filthy things into your ear. On one hand, you were having too much of a good time here with everyone to leave - but on the other, the things that Gwil had told you would be awaiting you when you did get home sounded awfully tempting. By the time midnight rolled around, it was getting to the stage of mild torture. You could have torn off that gorgeous expensive suit there and then and had your way with him on the table if nobody else was around to see. The heat of the bodies rising from the dancefloor was making you feel dizzy in the bright coloured lights and loud music thumping through your chest, and you were desperate to just do something, anything, with your boyfriend to allow you some release.

“Want another drink?” Gwilym asked as soon as you reached the bar, finishing the last dregs of his own cocktail and pointing his thumb towards the bartenders milling around behind the taps. You looked around, making sure you were somewhat out of earshot of the others, and reached up to put your lips to his ear. “I wanna taste something else… come with me.” You took him by the hand, delighting in the way his face suddenly turned a much redder colour than it already was, and the smirk that crossed his pink lips. You surreptitiously led him through the back door and out towards the toilets, single-stalled. Your palms in each others’ hands were sweating like there was no tomorrow, and you just hoped the others were drunk enough not to notice your absence and try to come and find you.

You pushed Gwil into the stall and locked the door, shoving him against the wall with your hands flat on his chest and kissing him furiously. You could taste the sharpness of the vodka he’d been drinking on his lips, threatening to make you even more intoxicated than you already were. His hands were everywhere, smoothing up and down your back, grabbing your ass and keeping your head in place with the other while he kissed and licked at your neck. You had to forcibly try and keep quiet enough that any passers-by wouldn’t think anything of it, but the occasional quiet moan slipped from your lips as Gwilym kneaded your breasts and pushed you back against the wall next to the sink. “Uh-uh, not so fast.” You said, pushing him back to where he had been and palming his growing erection through his suit trousers. He was hard already, and you wondered how he had managed to hide it so well. He bit his lip and laughed, his kisses to your mouth. You noticed the considerable amount of lipstick that had already rubbed off on his face, and remembered what he had said to you earlier in the booth - “I love that lipstick colour on you - I want those pretty red lips around my cock later.”

You pressed your tongue to his bottom lip and knelt down, unbuckling his belt and lowering the zip. You yanked his boxer shorts down in one fell swoop, letting his erection free from its restraints and making sure you made eye contact. “What do you want me to do, baby?” You said, your mouth just millimetres away but not letting him get anything without asking for it, deciding that this would be your own revenge against his light teasing touches that had been torturing you for hours. “I want you to suck my cock.”  
“Say please.”  
Gwilym pouted and his head fell to the side, and he gave you a quizzical look. He still wasn’t used to you taking control like this - he usually ended up having the upper hand in the bedroom, which you were more than happy to indulge him in, but sometimes you just had to take what you needed and fast.  
“Please…” His voice was a breathless sigh as his chest rose and fell with his panting, his skin glistening with sweat from his arousal.  
“That’s better…” Your lips wrapped around his cock, taking him as far back as you possibly could, feeling every muscle beneath his clothes clench as you placed your hand on his stomach over his waistcoat. “Fuck… God, that’s so good…” He moaned, his hand tangling in your hair as your mouth slid back to his tip, leaving an extremely tell-tale dark red lipstick stain as you went. He had to restrain himself from grabbing too hard and relentlessly fucking your mouth, knowing that you’d rather draw his pleasure out of him than let the moment pass too quickly, and he wanted to feel you around him for as long as possible before he let go. But you had other ideas. Knowing exactly what was going through his mind, you grabbed his hips firmly and got to some serious work on his length. You let your tongue swirl around the tip, already shining with precum, and took him again and again as deep as you could, almost hitting the back of your throat. You had never really focused on how he actually tasted, being far too preoccupied with looking up at whatever filthy faces he was making, his downturned eyes closed and his head thrown back against the wall - but he tasted weirdly good to you, like it was right for you to be together in this way. His own mouth was almost as open as yours, wordlessly breathing his pleasure out into the heated air and clearly having a damn near spiritual experience as you kissed and licked his cock. You made a point to run the very tip of your tongue up the underside and along a vein, smiling as his voice hitched in his throat. Gwilym could feel his release edging closer and closer, the sensation rising to the surface. He didn’t want it to be over so soon, and he suddenly pulled your head back by your hair, releasing your mouth. “Ow, what is it?” You were slightly taken aback, but everything he did had a reason.  
“Sorry… I don’t wanna… don’t wanna cum yet.” He shook his head and tried not to look down at how close your lips still were to his cock, the dark red stains blotched all over it.  
“First of all, that’s a lie. Second of all, just shut up and cum for me.” You were back sucking on him within half a second. Both of his hands were now working through your hair as you held his hips harder, your thumbs digging into his thighs and absolutely revelling in the sounds he was making. You had both long forgotten any possibility of being discovered, but even then, would anyone really be surprised? You could tell his release was getting closer by the way his volume increased, his hands started to ball into fists and the speed at which his hips bucked forwards. But you wouldn’t allow him to finish himself off in the way he expected. There had been far too much teasing on his part to allow for that.

You swiftly pulled the front of your dress down, exposing your breasts and hardened nipples, watching as his face contorted when your mouth left his cock. “Shit… fucking hell…” Gwilym moaned as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, your hand pumped his pleasure out of him and his cum spread across your tits in shining ropes of white. He was practically seeing stars behind his eyelids as the feeling spread through him, enveloping every part of his body in soft static. He stood there for a moment, his bright blue eyes opening under heavy lids and his lips open as he panted, sweating profusely. He nodded approvingly and laughed, clearly pleased with his handiwork as a drop slid down between your breasts. “Now that’s an image I don’t want to forget.” He said cheekily, pulling his pants back up and fastening his trousers again. “I think I’ll hold onto those lipstick marks, too.” You grinned down at your own handiwork, the perfectly-shaped smattering of red where you had kissed his cock shining against the skin. He began reaching over to the opposite wall for a paper towel to wipe your chest off when your hand suddenly stopped him.

“Well, maybe I’ll keep a mark of my own, in that case.”

Another confused look crossed his face as you pulled your dress back up over your tits, still covered in his cum, and managing to wipe away the rest of whatever was visible above the neckline with your hand and licking it from your fingers. Gwilym could have easily sprung another erection there and then had he not just finished all over you mere seconds ago. “What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” You stood up and pressed your body to his, feeling his liquid spreading underneath the fabric.  
“…Getting stains all over that dress?” He smirked as you kissed him softly.  
“I’ve got a bra on, you know that. Besides, you’re going to take me home soon and do all those naughty things to me, right?” You said, removing some of the more obvious lipstick marks from his face and choosing deliberately to ignore the tiny stain that had made its way onto his collar.  
“You’ve got a point. Come on, then, I’m not sure I can wait much longer.”

You took some time to recompose yourselves, so you looked almost as presentable as you had done when you first entered the afterparty, despite the haze of alcohol still flowing around inside your heads. You had successfully made it back into the party without anyone seeing you come back in together, and you swiftly made your way back towards the bar, hand in hand and making a beeline for the boys and Lucy. “Dare we ask where you two have been?” Joe said, handing you and Gwil another cocktail each. Sex on the Beach, how fucking ironic, you thought to yourself. He’s done this on purpose.

“Oh, we just went for a break outside… getting a bit warm in here.” Gwilym said, taking a single sip of the cocktail. “You don’t say. Funny how lipstick ends up on a collar while you’re taking a break, isn’t it?” Ben said, eliciting a shared laugh from the group and furious red blushes from both you and Gwil. You prayed the stains from Gwil’s cum weren’t starting to show through the dress.

“Alright, guys. Down the hatch, the night’s still young.” Joe said, linking arms with Ben as Rami did the same with Lucy, and you followed suit with Gwilym.

Oh, the night is still so young.


End file.
